Les Hunter
Biography 2001-2005 Les arrived in Hollyoaks as the moody father of Ellie, Dan, Lee and Lisa as well as husband to Sally. He was strict on his youngest daughter Lisa and had owned the garage "Hunter and Sons", with his son Dan. Shortly, Les's wife Sally arrived, and Les and Sally went through a rough patch when daughter Ellie had gone missing. Les became depressed about his family problems and he would drown his sorrows with alcohol. Soon, though daughter Ellie arrived after two years, but things got bad to worse. Les was angered by the attitude Ellie had after her arrival, and Les was frustrated when he discovered that Lisa harms herself. With all these family problems going on, Les was even more shocked when his business was not doing too well, and son Dan ended up getting himself involved with Dodgy motors. Les was furious with Dan, and the police got involved, which resulted to the garage being closed down. Les turned to alcohol again, and argued with Sally further, but the situation became worse when he raised his hand towards her. Following the incident, Les was thrown out, and finally decided to get his act together. Les began to give up his drink, and soon got a new job as a lorry driver, a business venture he started with newcomer Johnno Dean, who he soon became close friends with. Les moved back in with his family, however more trouble arrived when Dan was arrested for murder. The scenario of Dan being arrested was to be one whole nightmare for Les and his family as later he would discover. In bizarre circumstances, son in law Toby Mills was pushed off a building by Dan, while Ellie also fell off as she was struggling to fight for her life. Toby had died and Dan was in shock as he heard Ellie fighting with Toby, as Ellie confessed to him that her husband was a serial killer. However, it all got too much for Les as Dan was arrested for the serial killing murders and Ellie sent him down after she testified against him in court. With both Sally and Lisa arguing against Ellie, again Les turned to his alcohol addiction. To make matters worse still, Les and Johnno's workplace collapsed at this time, leaving both parties unemployed and in massive debt, and this pushed Les even closer to the edge. But eventually things began to get better when Ellie realised Dan's innocence and retracted her testimony. Dan was released, but it was short lived as he died in his rally race. Les comfort his family as they how to cope yet with another tragedy. Les realised with all this terrible times for him and his family, he had to support them as he managed to avoid alcohol. Slowly, the Hunter family began to rebuild their lives, but youngest daughter Lisa had an affair with an older man, none other than Jake Dean, the son of Les' former business partner Johnno, who by that time had left Hollyoaks; but after a rash reaction, eventually Les realised that he had to try a new approach in order to get the best from his children. With many bad memories in Hollyoaks, Les decided a move away would be good along with wife Sally as a fresh start is what the pair need. Therefore, Les said farewell along with wife Sally on a motorbike as they had sold up to live in Cyprus. Despite overall being known for his alcohol addiction, Les had shown his sensitive side as he gave young Justin Burton advise of dealing with thugs and also became a father figure to David "Bombhead" Burke. He also dressed up as Santa, did some karaoke to Britney Spears and wrote a love letter to Debbie on behalf of Dan. Background Infomation * Channel 4 described Les as a Stubborn and strong-minded, but cursed with a fondness for alcohol. See Also * List of appearances * The Hunter Family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hunter family Category:2001 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Pitstop employees